


Wolf Pack

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Ben-To, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slayer would naturally make for a strong Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Ben-To was created by Asaura, adapted to TV by David Production, and licensed in the US by Funimation
> 
> Author's notes(if any): The whole anime is about brawls over half-price bento boxes. The main character gets nicknamed "Pervert". Yeah, it's that kind of Anime.
> 
> Author's note 2: No pairings, but if you've seen the anime, you can imagine what you want off screen.

Faith rolled to her feet with fierce grin. When the local Slayer suggested hitting up the local grocery store, she had no idea an all-out brawl would break out. Apparently, it was a thing here to literally fight for whatever lunches had been out long enough to be marked half-price.

It explained why her current protégé already had some mad skills.

Somebody's knee plowed into her side and she returned the favor with an elbow to his chest.

Someone else tried to leap over her and she flipped to kick her out of the way. It was the kind of flashy, movie thing that would normally get her ass kicked, but here? Fighting over food was fun, and the code of honor they followed only seemed weird to someone who wasn't a warrior.

Faith spotted the other Slayer backing away from the table, bento box in hand.

Her grin widened. Time to finish this. Faith plowed through the surviving brawlers, reaching the cooler at the same time as a blonde in glasses. She wasn't going for the same box as Faith, though, so she didn't waste time fighting her.

A roll to her left to allow another fist pass harmlessly and the bento was hers.

Faith held up the box with a cocky grin and received a knowing smirk from the other victor.

As they headed for the checkout, the blonde asked something in Japanese.

Faith thought she recognized something about wolves and maybe name?

She shrugged, telling the girl she didn't speak Japanese.

The girl repeated the question.

Faith blinked. She wasn't great at Italian, but with the similarity to Latin and her visits to Buffy in Rome, she could at least work out the meaning.

"Never been called a wolf before." She answered in the same language. "My name's Faith."

"Call me Beauty by Lake."

Faith snorted at the title and pointed to a silver-haired girl waiting for them. "I'm meeting my student. She grabbed her food already."

"The Ice Witch? No wonder you got a bento."

"It was good fight, and it was fun. Bet the foods great, too."

"It is, now let's eat."


End file.
